


7 AM just got a little brighter

by orphan_account



Series: Clace AUs [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, College AU, F/M, clace, i love them but i need more of my OTP, malec is breifly mentioned, sizzy a little, so now im writing it, this my first time writing smut IM SORRY, why is their so much malec in this fucking fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clace AU/AH<br/>Art majors don't do well in 7 AM History of Mythology classes. Apparently neither do Physical Fitness majors/ frat boys. Clary's Monday mornings (and maybe Friday nights and Saturday mornings and then Saturday nights) just got a little bit brighter with a certain golden boy around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 AM just got a little brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wanted more Clace so I'm doing an AU that may become a series of different AUs. This is a college one using some tropes/ stories found on tumblr. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ps- This is my first time writing smut. Please tell me how I can make it better!

Clary hated waking up early. She hatted it even more when she had to do it once a week to get up and think. You see, she was an art major, a great one at that. She had her heart set on becoming an artist.

But.

Her parents were extremely wealthy. They were paying for her college. They didn't want her to be an artist. Well, her father didn't want her to be an artist. Her mother was all for Clary following in her foot steps. While usually Clary's asswipe of a dad won arguments, Clary and her mother, Jocelyn, were persistent. Valentine, Clary's father, finally gave in when Clary's brother sided with Clary and Jocelyn. Clary could go to art school. But, she needed to take some non-art-classes that her father picked out.

Clary's father was evil. Clary was pretty sure he hated her, which was how Clary ended up in professor Hodge's 7 AM history class. Every Monday morning. For 2 hours.

Now here's the thing. Clary would've been fine with going into History of Art. God dammit, she would've been fine with going into mother fucking history of America or some shit like that, but no. This wasn't some normal history class: this was history of mythology.

Her father was evil.

He took something that had been her passion when she was 11 and turned it into some type of sick torture.

It was 2 months into the school year and Clary was so fucking done with listening to Mr. Hodge drone on for so long. In fact, Clary had already given up on the course. She did the least possible work she could to get passing grades. She had been half asleep in the room full of about 20 students for the past 3 weeks.

When Clary woke up every Monday morning, her roommate Isabelle would tell her 'shut your fucking alarm off before I go in there and dump water on your fucking bed.' Isabelle was a woman of her word. The walls of their small apartment were very thin, meaning it was a very traumatic experience the first time Clary walked into the apartment and heard Izzy having sex with Simon, Clary's best friend. It was terrible to hear the guy she knew since she was 6 going "oh fuck, Izzy." Clary had promptly made a chocking sound and ran out of the apartment, texting Simon "TEXT ME A WARNING NEXT TIME YOU'RE GONNA COME OVER AND BANG MY ROOMMATE." When Clary went home later that day Simon and Isabelle were there, red faced with Clary's favorite kind of pizza waiting for her.

"I'M REALLY SORRY CLARY," Isabelle began. "IT JUST HAPPENED."

Clary decided to save them from their embarrassment by putting a hand up and saying "No, no. I don't want to hear about it. I don't care if you had a one night stand with each other or if you're together or whatever shit happened. Just give me a warning next time, okay? Now I'm going to take some pizza and go to my room and try to forget this ever happened. Good night."

-•-

This Monday morning, Clary dragged herself into the classroom and made her way to the back corner of the room, where she usually sat.

But.

There was a mystery man in it. He wasn't in her class before. She would have noticed the god of a person standing in front of her. He seemed completely golden, except for the fact that her was wearing all black. He didn't notice her come up because he was looking at his phone.

"Excuse you," Clary said, tapping the back of the hot guy on the shoulder, "you're in my seat." His face was perfect when he looked up at her.

"There's assigned seats in this class?" He asked confusedly.

"Well, no. But I've been sitting in this seat since the beginning of the course. It's mine."

The golden beauty smirked at her. Fuck, Clary thought. "Well in that case," he said, getting up, "does the seat next to you happen to be taken by anyone?'

"Nah. But you should know that you can't hear almost anything from here."

"That's great! My parents had me put in here as a punishment and I couldn't care less about passing."

"Mine too." Clary sat her books down and got out her sketchbook and some pencils.

She was a lot more awake than she usually was. That was probably because of talking to some gorgeous guy who was now sitting beside her.

She began working on a picture she started. It was of an angel looking at the Earth with its wings surrounding it.

"What are you drawing?" Hot guy asked.

"Ehh, nothing much. Just a little something that I've been working on."

"Wow. That's amazing,..." He left the sentence open for her to fill.

"Clary," she supplied. "And you are?"

"Jace," he grinned.

"Jace. Hmm. What an unusual name."

"Says Clary," he joked.

"It's a shortened version of Clarissa. And if you ever call me that, you will not have a dick."

"Noted." Class began and they didn't talk much after that. Clary drew and Jace was on his phone.

The class ended. They left.

This happened for another two weeks. They began talking more and more. They texted. They got closer.

Clary told Izzy about him. Izzy told her to suck his dick. Life was good.

-•-

One morning, Jace looked extra tired.

"Rough weekend?" Clary asked. He nodded.

Jace had a coffee in front of him. He took the lid of and got a red bull from his bag. "I am going to die." He said, staring directly into her eyes as he poured the red bull into the coffee.

He didn't die.

Clary took him out after class to et a real cup of coffee at a local coffee shop, Java Jones. "This is the best around."

They talked while they drank their coffee. Jace invited Clary to a party on Friday. Clary accepted.

Clary knew he was flirting. She knew that it might ruin their friendship if they tried anything. She decided "what the fuck I might as well give it a try."

Jace flirted. Clary flirted back.

-•-

On Friday night Izzy gave Clary a skimpy red dress. She did Clary's hair and makeup and was giving her tips on how to seduce the guy who invited her.

"Izzy, is this really necessary? It's not like I can seduce anyone."

"It is absolutely necessary. You'll have boys at your disposal in no time."

Clary sighed. There was no use arguing will Isabelle.

The party was at a frat house that Jace apparently belonged to. The music was blasting, people were drunk dancing with cups in their hands.

Clary dated by Isabelle until Simon showed up and started making out with Isabelle. They showed no signs of stopping so Clary went and got a drink.

And another.

And another.

Pretty soon she cheering on who she was pretty sure was Alec, Izzy's brother, take body shots off of what looked like Mr.Bane. She was whisked off to the dance floor by Maia and started dancing drunkenly with her friend.

Then with a really sexy guy who Clary then started kissing. Things got more heated and Clary wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs and they stepped into a room when the guy asked "are you sure you want to do this?" To which Clary replied "fuck yeah."

Clary led the guy's hands to the zipper of her dress. Thankfully, he got the message and unzipped it. Clary shoved the top part down as the guy started kissing down her neck. He pulled her away from the door and towards the bed, finding her sweet spot and sucking on it, moving on when Clary moaned.

They were on the bed. The guy unclasped Clary's bra and threw it somewhere in the room and began kneading one of her breasts and sucking on the other. Clary gasped and he went onto the other nipple. His hand traveled down her side and under her dress, pushing away her panties and stroking her gingerly, feeling her wetness. "This all for me, babe?" He said hoarsely. Clary pushed him away, taking her dress and underwear off the rest of the way while the guy took off his shirt and shoved his pants down.

Clary looked at the guy as he moved closer, slipping a finger into her making Clary moan. His muscular cheat glistened with sweat. His biceps were hard as she dug her nails into them. His face was framed with messy golden curls (she was sure that that was her fault from threading her fingers into it as they kissed) and he was smirking at her with a gaze full of lust. He was gorgeous. He was Jace.

Fuck.

But also fuck because Jace added another finger and was rubbing Clary's clit just the right way with his thumb and his other hand was on her breasts and fuck. Clary was a moaning mess beneath him. She felt so hot, her heart pounding inside of her chest. Clary's hips jerked up into his hand as she tried to get closer, closer, Jace leaned down and started sucking on her sweet spot, his teeth gently scraping against it, his warm, wet tongue soothing it into what was surely going to be a hickey the next day and, oh god, she didn't care. Clary was over the edge. Her orgasm crashed through her and she arched her back and moaned louder as pleasure rolled through her like waves, leaving her trembling.

When she finally looked up Jace smirked at her while he licked his fingers clean. His cock strained against his boxers. _Fuck it_ Clary thought because Jace was phenomenal with his hands and his mouth on her was like magic so she was going to stick around and have a good time instead of being weird and leaving right after one of the best orgasms she's had in a very long time. The least she could do was return the favor.

Clary reached over and pushed Jace down so he was laying on his back and shoved his boxers down. She took his dick into her hand and glanced up at his face; he was leaning on his elbows, looking at her. The music from downstairs was still blaring, the beat of the drums matched the beat of Clary's heart. She licked her lips before leaning down and taking him into her mouth, flicking her wet tongue over the slit. She bobbed her head, one hand stroking what she didn't have in her mouth and the other fondling his balls. Clary reveled in the noises Jace was making, the deep, throaty groans that escaped from his swollen mouth. His hands gripped the sheets beside him (as not to have them in her hair, Clary assumed) and he thrust lightly into her mouth and it wasn't long before he came with a moan. He looked up as Clary swallowed his cum, leaning back with a "fuck" falling from his lips.

He sat up with her and Clary sat in his lap and kissed him, lightly circling her hips. Her hands were tangled in Jace's curly locks and she pulled him harder to her mouth. His lips moved down other neck, leaving love bites. When he got to her sweet spot Clary gasped out "condom, Jace. We need a condom."

Jace reached to the bedside table, grabbing a foil square from the box he had stashed in there. Clary took it from him and rolled it onto his now hard dick, guiding it towards her entrance. Jace pushed into her lightly. He circled his hips and pushed in further each time.

"God, Jace go faster." She moaned.

"Your wish is my command," Jace grinned. He began thrusting harder into her, rolling his hips and loving the moans that the little redhead beneath him was making. He brought a hand up to massage her breast, moving his other hand to rub her clit.

Clary was in bliss. She was almost to the edge. She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders, lightly dragging them down his spine. The room was filled with the sound of their erotic sounds and the profanities they were saying with each others names.

"Fuck, Clary I'm gonna come," Jace groaned into her ear.

"Shit, Jace me too," she moaned. He came, moaning her name, the sight of which push Clary over the edge into the ecstasy she had awaited.

Jace collapsed next to her. They were both breathing heavily, a sheet of sweat laying over their bodies. After a moment of silence, Jace rolled over her with a devilish smile on his face. "So," he grinned, "ready for round four?"

 

 

 


End file.
